


Fetch

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Series: OFF poetry [3]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Animalistic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troubled hero in fear of disappointment, where is your consciousness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetch

Fetch -

your spite from the floor and your broken fangs.

Dry the blood from your mouth, step aside,

and listen to the eulogy to you I deliver.

You have fallen, empty soldier,

detached spirit, husband, father,

bad batter. You are terrible at the sport,

as you are with priorities. Where did this

cause of righteousness arise from?

What faith gave you this? What is pure

to a murderer? Bloody hands unsheathe

their meaning by the time the lie has settled

into the dust and gun powder.

If you wish to wipe out all that is alive,

all that murmurs in its unhappiness,

and if you wish to cleanse the shadows

that hang, skeletal and brutal, from your

pristine pure and evil eyes,

then die in your disgusting forge.

I will live in the emptiness alone. I am existence,

and I regret housing your presence.

Judgement decried.

May it set you free.


End file.
